dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Trading and Gifting
'DESCRIPTION' Trading and Gifting is the concept of trading or giving desired Items, Weapons, and Armor from one player to another player by use of Pawns in the pawn community. Using this process allows one to acquire common items, rare loot, Ur-Dragon drops, etc. TRADING/GIFTING PROCESS WALKTHROUGH Important: '''Make sure you are online and logged in. '''Step 1: (Send a Friend Request) *This is recommended. In the case the user’s pawn is a higher lvl than you, this eliminates having to purchase the player’s pawn with Rift Crystals. Being friends can also be helpful to you and the other player as forms of communication to complete the trade. Step 2: (Locate the Pawn) *Locating the pawn is done using the Rift Stone inside the Rift. Using the search feature you can locate the pawn in which you want to trade. You can locate the pawn using the "Friend List" search which is a common way, or searching by other categories. TRADING AND GIFTING ITEMS ONLY Step 1: (Enlist the Pawn) *In order to gift the item you must enlist the pawn to your party. Step 2: (Release the Pawn) *Releasing the pawn will allow you to choose a gift for them during departure. You can enlist and release usually on the same visit on the rift. If it does not pull up the gift window, leave the rift and re-enter. Step 3: (Gift the Pawn) Choose which item to give the pawn. Upon gifting the system will release them from your party. Step 4: (Rest at the Inn) *This will allow you to refresh the server to update the trade. ''Note: It is not confirmed if this step is required, but some trades have be known to hang up without doing this.'' TRADING AND GIFTING (ARMOR & WEAPONS) Step 1 (Identify the Pawn’s Vocation) *This is an important step when trading armor and weapons. Some weapons and armor are only equippable by certain vocations. If you are to about to trade be sure it will equip the pawn you are recruiting before enlisting them. You can determine the vocation in the search function of the Rift using the Rift Stone. This is one way. Step 2 (Enlist the Pawn) *In order to equip the pawn you must enlist them to your party. Step 3 (Leave the Rift) Step 4 (Equip the Pawn) In order to send armor and weapons as a gift. It has to be physically equipped to the pawn (1) Choose to give the desired equipment to the pawn. (2) Choose to equip the pawn with the equipment you wish to trade/gift. (3) Once equipped you will get a message warning. Choose YES to proceed. Step 4 (Release the Pawn) *Go back into the rift and release the pawn. THIS IS AN IMPORTAN STEP! This step is often missed. And a common problem that hangs up a lot of people when they try to trade. Step 5 (Rest at the Inn) *This will allow you to refresh the server to update the trade. ''Note: It is not confirmed if this step is required, but some trades have be known to hang up without doing this.'' NOTES *Using the gifting system in this game as trading goes on an honor system. Unfortunately the game does not provide a secure trading system. It’s easy for the person you are trying to trade to scam you and not trade on their end. Be sure you are prepared to lose your equipment. *There have been instances of equipment and items failing and turning into rocks when sent. Again be prepared to lose your equipment. *Backing up your save, trading, and restoring the backup file, after the trade, to prevent losing equipment will get you banned. Capcom’s server will pick-up on this. Once banned, all trades you attempt will turn into rocks. Ban punishments and lengths are unknown. *You can go to the Facebook group: Dragon's Dogma Crossroads to post your trades or look up fellow players to trade with. Category:Trading Category:Gifting Category:Gift Category:Pawns